incubatorplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Wp/ovls
__NOEDITSECTION__ Den Uest-Vloamse Wieqepeedja Den Uust-Vloamsche Wiekepeadja width=75 bgcolor=#ffffff preload=Template:Standard content for new page editintro=Template:Instructions default=Wp/ovls/ buttonlabel=Nieu artieql moaqn Vriê wel gekomn up de testversie van den Uest-Vloamse Wieqepeedja. 't Es ons bedoelîhe van uiteiñdelik up den echte Wieqepeedja te groaqn, moar meedamme nog giên ISO-639-kode 'n en, moem' ier beginn. Artieqls in al d'Uest-Vloamse djalektn en oovrgañsdjalekten meuhn ier gesjchreevn wurn. Da wil zehn: Boers, Gens, Woas, Maldegems, Woaregems en d'andere toaleilañtsjes bînn da gebied. De djalektn van 't Uestelik Deñdrlañd zyn giên Uest-Vloamse moar Broabanse djalektn en en zyn ier ton uek nie toegestoan. Ge kunt nieh' artieqls toevoehn mee't vaksken vanoñder. Vergeet'r wel nie by te zedn în welk djalekt ge't geschreevn et. Vrie wel gekommen up de testversie van den Uust-Vloamsche Wiekepeadja. Me zoeme wulder uyteindelyk up den echte Wiekepeadja wille groake, moar meedamme nog gien ISO-639-kode 'n en, moem' ier beginne. Artikels in al d'Uust-Vloamsche djalekte meugen ier gesjchreave wurre. Da wil zegge: Boersch, Gensch, Woasch, Maldegemsch, Woaregemsch en d'andere toaleilañtses binne da gebied. De djalekte van't Denderlañd zyn gien Uust-Vloamsche moar Broabansche djalekte en en zyn ier ton uuk nie toegestoan. Ge kunt nieu' artikels toevoege mee ta vaksken ier vanoeñder. Vergeat'r wel nie by te zette in welk djalekt ge't et gesjchreave. ' ' Uitlegboekske *Oe kanne kik ier artieqls zedn? *Woar klabn z' Uest-Vloams? *Oe moe kik Uest-Vloams sjchryvn? **Neutroal Uest-Vloams *Es de vervoeginge 'tzelste of in't AN? *Wa moe kik doen oas ter ieveranst giên djalektwoord veur es? ** Lyste mee neologiesmn (azue weinig meugelik by zedn!) * Lyste mee woordn en zinn dan voak gezeid wurn moar nied Uest-Vloams en zyn. * Oade nog vroahn of ûpmerkîhn et, kûnd' ûp onze kafee dieskuteern. * [[Wp/ovls/Wieqepeedja:Artieqls oanvroagn|''Request articles that you can't write yourself here!]] '''Ensieklopedie' Uest-Vloandern Uest-Vloandern, Uest-Vloams, Gent Zjuuste Weednschabn Sjimiek, Geologie Sosjoale Weednschabn Toalkunde, Gesjchiedenisse Kunst & Kuultuur Muziek, Lietratuur Doageliks leevn & vreyen tyd Sport, Gezoñdeid Onze Weerld Belgje, Europa, Oazje, Afrika, Amereka, Osjoanje, Añtarteka En veel miêr Nieus, Kategorieën Informatie voor wie geen Oost-Vlaams spreekt Het Oost-Vlaams omvat een niet-gestandardiseerde, heterogene groep Nederfrankische dialecten. Ze worden vooral in de Belgische provincie Oost-Vlaanderen gesproken, maar ook in het zuiden en oosten van Zeeuws-Vlaanderen, het zuid-oosten van West-Vlaanderen, Zwijndrecht en misschien enkele gehuchten in het noorden van Henegouwen. Information for those who don't speak East-Flemish East-Flemish comprises a non-standardized, heterogenous group of Low Franconian dialects. These are mainly spoken in the Belgian province of East Flanders, as well as in the south and east of Zeelandic Flanders, the southeast of West Flanders, Zwijndrecht and possibly some hamlets in the north of Hainaut. Nieus Den 13e september: Kim Clijsters wint veur den twiede kier de U.S. Open, achterdass' em in 2005 al gewonn oat. Yanina Wickmayer wiert dirde. Andere wieqepeedjas Verwante wieqepeedjas West-Vlams (West-Vloams), Broabans, Zeêuws (Ziêus), Nederlands (Needrlans), Limburgs, Nedersaksisch (Needrsaksies), Afrikaans (Zuid-Afrikoans), Frysk (Fries), Ripoarisch (Ripoaries), Lëtzebuergesch (Luuksemburgs), Picard (Pikardies), Walon (Woals) Miêr of 250000 artieqls English (Engls), Deutsch (Duits), Français (Frans), Polski (Pols), 日本語 (Jabenees), Italiano (Ideljoans), Nederlands (Needrlans), Português (Portugees), Español (Spoans), Svenska (Zweets), Русский (Rusies) Alle toaln Category:East_Flemish_Wikipedia